That One Unpredictable Summer with Travis Stoll
by DEDEBUG9
Summary: When Katie Gardner meets her annoying neighbor Travis Stoll, her summer goes from ordinary to completely unpredictable. Katie finds herself navigating through a summer of first loves, family problems, roller coasters, heartbreak, and… Goats?
1. The Day Everything Changed

disclaimer: Yeah I'm not Rick, ok?  
Thanks for clicking on this, I love you.

**Chapter 1 **

They say that everything happens for a reason. That everything that happens is meant to be, But at the time, and i'm not trying to be over dramatic here, but I had no idea that a baseball crashing through my window would change my life forever.

**June 13, 2012**

Moves are supposed to be a good thing, right? New friends and new adventures awaiting you? Well at least they're described as that on the pamphlets my dad gave me and in crappy tween movies. But, I was feeling anything but excitement for "new adventures" as my dad had described this turn of events. It was the summer before senior year and all I really wanted was to hang out with my friends before I'd end up never seeing them again. You know the whole, "We'll keep in touch for about a month and then I'll never call you again" thing.

But I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean, I couldn't really complain. We could have moved into a trailer park instead of the cute and quiet New England neighborhood my dad chose. The house he chose was a two-story, white with black roof, typical suburban home for a family of four. Except, we were a family of two. My dad was one of those people that always got more than he needed.

"It's cute." I said as I got out of the car. My dad frowned up at it as if he was trying to find something wrong with it. "Yeah. I guess so." He replied as the moving truck pulled up behind us.

I sighed, "You're the one who decided we get it!"

"I know.." He shrugged, "It's just the whole fence situation." I looked at the white picket fence surrounding the house. You could hardly call it a situation. There wasn't anything wrong with it, but my dad was a critic so criticizing stuff was kind of his thing.

I picked up my box labeled, 'Katie's Crap.' "Well, we could always fix the fence, dad." I reassured him despite the fact I enjoyed the perfectness of the fence. Maybe it was the slight OCD, but I thought things looked best neat and orderly and perfect.

When we went inside, I noticed the house was stripped bare. It'd take forever to move in all our furniture.. I smiled when I saw that we had a fireplace. That would be so awesome to curl up in an armchair with a cup of tea and absorbed in a book. Well, if it wasn't summer and 80 degrees out..

"The living room is great." I said at about the exact time a baseball hurled through the window. I covered my face even though I was far from the window. I had a habit of flinching like that in gym class when we'd play dodgeball even when the throw wasn't aimed at me. Still, wasn't going to risk the glass hitting and destroying my perfect face! (just kidding, I'm not that self centered. but you get the idea. Glass + eyes = bad.)

"Jesus christ!" My dad yelled. "What the hell just happened?"

I picked up the dirty ball with a disgusted expression. "A ball broke our window."

The ball read Travis 2006 on it in blue marker.

Dad replied dryly, "Already got that.." He swore under his breath and started picking up the shards of glass on the floor. "Watch your step, ok? The last thing I need is to take you to the hospital and have the glass be surgically removed from your foot."

"That was an optimistic thought, dad!"

There was a knock on the door. I opened the door to two tall curly haired teenagers. They looked strikingly alike. Twins, probably.

"Hey this is an awful way to meet our new neighbors, but uh we're here to apologize about your window." The taller of the two said with a sheepish grin.

I shrugged, "Well these things happen, so I guess I accept your apology. But you should probably pay for the damage." They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other, shocked at my response. But seriously, I was not going to pay for their carelessness.

"Katie," My dad called from the living room, "Don't be so hard on them, they're just kids." Was my dad really going to do that? We weren't poor or anything but we just bought the flipping house..

The shorter one perked up, "Actually we're not kids. I'm Connor and I'm sixteen and Travis here is 18." Travis elbowed him and gave a look as if to say, 'not really helping here.'

"Thanks for sharing." I called out to my dad, "See Dad, they're perfectly capable of paying us." I gave a small smile.

My dad limped over. He'd been limping for a month now, always saying it was a bad hip or something. Connor winced. "Me and Travis will make it up to you, I swear. Sorry again for breaking your window Mr.."

"Gardner." My Dad smiled. Why was he being friendly with the devil children who broke our window? "I'm Dan, and this is my daughter Katherine Winifred who isn't as rude as she appears." (True fact)

He gave my shoulder a squeeze and I gave a disgusted look. Like thanks for telling them my hideous full name dad. I hated when people found out my full name, it made me feel like they had something against me now..

"Where do you boys live?" He asked them.

Travis smiled back at my dad. He wasn't hot or anything, but he wasn't ugly either despite his noticeably flawed nose and teeth. He was cute in sort of a scruffy little puppy way. Bottom line, not really my type, but still good looking.

"We live right across the street. My mom will probably end up bringing over a lasagna later."

Connor made a gagging noise, "Don't eat it though, she can't cook at all." My dad laughed. "Thanks for the tip, boys."

After that, the two boys headed back over to their house. Of course we'd end up with teenage boy neighbors. They'd probably have parties and break a few more windows, maybe even blow up a house or two. I shook my head. I was just hoping for a nice and quiet summer.

"They seem really nice." My dad said cheerfully.

Sorry, but I wasn't going to agree with him on that one. I'd expected him to get super pissed over this and maybe leave their mother an angry voicemail. Where was my dad's normally negative outlook on life?

"Did you forget they hit a baseball through our window?"

He shrugged and unloaded a few dishes from a cardboard box. "I used to do shit like that with my brothers all the time. You don't get what it's like to be a boy Katie, you gotta look at it from their point of view."

I went over to help him, since I knew he was going to put it all in the wrong cabinets and our kitchen would look like apes organized it. "Well I wouldn't know. Last time I checked I had girl parts."

"Why are you so agitated about this anyways?" He questioned.

In all honesty, I wasn't even sure. I just got a bad vibe from those boys. Maybe it was the mischievous smiles or the up to no good twinkle in their eyes? "I just don't feel like replacing a window."

"You're like you're mom, you know that right?" He said, which was probably not a compliment. My mother was liked by few, but still one of the most intriguing and beautiful women you'd ever meet.

"So I'm a nagging, fun sucker who cheats on her husband with college students and-" My dad covered my mouth. "Shh, Katie. I know you're not in the best place with your mom right now, but I fell in love with her so you know she couldn't be that bad."

I let out a snort. "Let me guess, it was the endearing way she'd tell you how everything you did was wrong?"

"Definitely that." My dad said sarcastically. "Why don't you go to bed, kiddo. It's been a long day."

I almost went to go up the stairs but then I remembered the time. "Dad, it's six o'clock."

~0~


	2. The Party Virgin

**Author's Note**  
HI FRIENDS!  
Hey! Guess who updated in a week like I promised? ME.  
Thanks for clicking that next chapter button, kids.  
Without further ado, (is that how you spell it? It looks really weird?) I present to you chapter 2.  
*pats everyone's heads*

**Chapter 2**  
**the party virgin**

June 14, 2012

My eyes fluttered open when the sunlight streamed into my room and basically blinded me for a total of 3.7 seconds. I rolled over and pushed my face into my pillow thinking that maybe if I ignored the fact that the sun was at its brightest and that it was one in the afternoon that Id fall back into a peaceful sleep.

That was not the case.

So I was tired, but I got up and made my way down the hall, Trudging down a flight of steps, and finally reaching the kitchen to get my breakfast. which in my opinion is equivalent to walking in the bataan death march.

"Good morning Katie." I said in my raspy morning man voice as a poured myself a whopping bowl of honey nut Cheerios. I'm probably the only non senior citizen/toddler who eats Cheerios but it's whatever.

Judging by the silence of the house, my dad wasn't up yet. But that was fine. It gave me some time to finish unpacking or maybe read a book. I started off by making a list of everything I needed to do. But before I could write anything down there was a knock at the door.

I groaned. It was probably just my dad locked out of the house. It wouldn't have been the first time. Or it could've been a Jehovah witness and I'd be stuck at the door for hours. I took the chance and opened it. I mentally prepared a speech about how I really didn't want to buy a religious calendar from them.

On my doorstep stood neither my dad or a Jehovah's Witness. It was one of the annoying neighbors with a plate of what looked like Lasagna, but I couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

"Hey neighbor." He said in a cheerful voice. "My mom made you guys some lasagna." He handed it to me and I took it with reluctance.

"Uh thanks.."

I started to close the door but he pushed it back open. "Your dad home?" He asked.

"No.." What did he want to have some sort of manly play date with my dad?

He grinned and invited himself in. "Awesome. Now seems like a good time to fulfil my promise to make it up to you for breaking your window."

Did he have the money? Because that sentence really did not sound good. "What do you mean by that, because that could go two ways-" he interrupted me with a chuckle (more of a giggle actually)

"Seriously? Do I look like the kind of dude who would come to your house and take advantage of the fact that your parents weren't home. Gosh Katherine Winifred, you really have that little of faith in me?" I wanted to reply 'Yes' but I bit the word back.

"Well, I don't know you. And word of advice, don't call me Katherine Winifred again." I cringed when I said my full name. Really Mom and dad? Of all the middle names…? "It's just Katie."

He shrugged. "Whatever, I still like Winifred." He finally noticed the bowl of cereal in my hands. "Cute cereal by the way. You do realize it's 4 in the afternoon, right?"

4 in the afternoon? Shit. Had I actually slept the whole day away? "Maybe I like cereal? Ever thought of that, Travis?"

"Sassy." He chuckled. "So, I still need to repay you for the broken window." I held my breath, afraid for what this boy was going to suggest. I was still a little wary since it involved my dad not being home.

"Where's your favorite place to go?" He asked with a big smile.

Not exactly the question I was preparing for.. "Um. The library?"

He made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer! You were supposed to say a party."

No. No. No. I was not going to a party with.. Him. Any person with common sense could see that this just spelled out disaster.

"So.. You wanna come?" He put on his best pout and got on his knees. I rolled my eyes and asked myself why my life was so difficult.

This had its pros and cons. I mean, I could always just ditch him and make new friends. I really wanted to make new friends. But I also had never been to a party..

His soft blue eyes were getting wider and reaching the size of saucers. "Ugh. Fine.." She'd only go to see what the party was like, not because his sad puppy face was cute..

He pulled me into a suffocating and awkward hug. (I almost tripped face first into the concrete steps) 'We're gonna have so much fun! Let's go." And with that I was dragged into his completely beaten down truck that looked like it was from the 80s, but hey we can't all afford new cars.

"This is Old Bessie." He said proudly, staring down at the piece of junk with wheels as if it was his first born child who'd just graduated from Harvard.

I fought back a laugh. "Old Bessie? Ok, you're kidding right?"

"I dunno." He gave her a pat and I expected it to fall to pieces, "It's what the guy I bought it from told me to call her."

"Right.." I said and climbed into the passenger seat. There were a few tears in the seats and foam was coming out of them, but they were pretty damn comfortable. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" I questioned.

He let out a gasp. I wasn't sure if it was fake or not.. "Katherine Winifred, first you accuse me of wanting to sleep with you and now you're questioning Old Bessie's safety!?"

I blushed and focused my eyes on the empty McDonalds wrappers "I never accused you of anything.."

He chuckled. "I can honestly promise you that you won't die in my car. Mayble get seriously injured but-" I hit his shoulder playfully, despite the fact I was dying inside from fear of the brakes going out or him just not keeping his eyes on the road.

"Where is the party?" My voice was a little shaky.

"My friends house." Was all he said. "Ready to have a blast?" He pulled into a town street. I noticed a bunch of cars parked ahead. That must have been the party. "I guess?"

He pulled over. "You ok? You sound a little nervous?"

"Yeah." I didn't know why I told him, but better safe than sorry right? "I've just never been to a party before.." I was never popular in high school. I had a small group of friends, but none of them were popular.. I never really cared about parties either.

"Woah. You're a party virgin.." He stared at me like I was a dying species. i looked away feeling a bit embarrassed. Was it really that uncommon?

"Yeah. So what?"

He ruffled my hair, making me feel like a dog. "C'mon kiddo, time to experience the best night of your life. I'll take you under my wing so nothing happens to you." Ugh. A whole night with Travis? No thanks.. Why'd I agree to this anyways?

"Percy's parties are never that big, and it doesn't get too crazy." We got out of Old Bessie (I thanked god for the safe trip)

"That's.. reassuring." I avoided two drunk girls stumbling out of the house. I could feel the music booming in my chest as I walked in. Travis pulled me by my hand (which was not my choice, his grip was just too strong for me to pull away)

He waved over a cute and tall guy with dark, shaggy hair and sea green eyes. "Hey Percy!" He walked over and handed us two plastic blue cups with suspicious liquid in it. "This is Katie. she's a party virgin." I felt myself blushing in front of Percy, who was pretty hot.

"Really?" Percy asked, eyes wide. "Take this instead" He exchanged my blue cup for a wine cooler, which I guess was better than whatever I had before.

I whispered to Travis, "Is it really bad that I've never been to a party before?" He shook his head. "Nah. it's cute." I frowned and sat down on the unoccupied couch. Maybe I could just sit here the whole time?

"I'll be right back." Travis said to me. I nodded. The music kind of sucked so I took a sip of my wine cooler. After that one sip, I decided to not take another. i rolled my eyes and a couple fell onto the couch and started making out.

"Excuse me?" I said to them. My efforts were ignored so I huffed and got up from the couch and wandered around the house. Sure, Travis told me to stay on the couch but the house wasn't that big right.?

Yeah, I thought wrong, because after ten minutes of walking around the house, the place only got louder and more crowded. I didn't want to look like a loser and shout his name. So far, parties sucked.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around, expecting to see Travis and I was ready to clobber him for leaving me alone. But instead it was a blonde guy.

"Hey. I've never seen you around before. I'm Dakota." He held out a beer. "Want a drink?"

I pushed the drink away, "No thanks, I don't drink."

"Aww, c'mon. Have a little fun with me?" He got closer and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "No really, I don't drink." I felt good not giving into peer pressure. I was for once in my life putting all the peer pressure stuff I learned in middle school to use.

"Well at least dance with me." He said and pulled me to the floor. The living room was crowded with bodies that all smelled like BO. I almost threw up when some boy's armpit was over my head. Dakota started.. grinding on me? He was so drunk I couldn't tell what he was doing.

"Hey Katie!" I heard Travis call. Finally! I wanted to scream. "Dakota. Get off of her." He pushed the tall blonde boy away and led me out of the crowd. it was like ocean waves, you kept getting pulled back in.

Travis kept me close to him and I could feel his heart beating against my cheek. I wasn't too fond on how close we were, but it was better than the ocean of drunk teenagers, so I held on. "What're you doing hanging around with them?" He asked.

"I don't know, you left me on that couch for the sharks!" I screeched. I felt a bit panicked and I asked him if we could leave.

"Yeah. This party blows. I told Percy to change the music.."

~0~

When we were back into the safety of Travis's car (If you could call that safety) he finally asked me if I was ok.

"Yep. I can say I definitely will not let you take me anywhere else." And I meant that.

He chuckled. "Hey! You're speaking way too soon. I guess that wasn't the best way to repay you for the window."

I looked out the car window. The window didn't close all the way. That probably sucked when it rained or snowed.. I watched the rows of identical houses. "Forget the window. It'll just be best if you leave me alone." I offered.

We were neighbors, but did that mean we had to be friends too?

"What?" He asked. "I'll pay you in trident layers ok." He started laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"Funny." I said sarcastically. We pulled up to my house. The lights were off, which meant my dad was probably not home yet or asleep. "Thanks but no thanks."

"Bye Gardner." He said to me.

"Gardner?"

"Yeah, cause you said I couldn't call you Katherine Winifred. Gardner was the next best thing."

**A/N: tbh I find myself very funny. Sorry if a lot of letters weren't capitalized! I spilled lemonade on my keyboard bc I'm stupid oops. The shit key succcckkks now.**

**lol goats are involved in the next chapter. stick around if u like goats.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE OTAY. I'M NOT GREEDY I SWEAR. I JUST WANT REVIEWS. DOES THAT MAKE ME GREEDY?**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	3. I touched a Goat

**I'm back kids.**

**Not even going to lie, this chapter is weird, and great, and I don't know I really like it. **

**Chapter 3**  
**I touched a goat**

**June 21, 2012**

We'd been living in the house for a week, and already something went wrong.

"Wrench." My dad ordered from under the sink. I felt like a dental assistant as I handed him the tool.

My dad came out from under the sink. "Did you fix it?" I asked hopefully.

"Nah." He replied. "I just wanted to make myself a sandwich first." He pulled out some lunch meat and bread.

"Dad! Wash your hands first, that's so unsanitary!" I scolded. My father muttered something under his breath and then reminded me that the sink doesn't work.

I sighed. "We really need to fix this sink.."

As a substitute for soap and water, I handed him my strawberry hand sanitizer. Which is possibly the greatest thing on this planet and is essential to my existence. "Ew Katie, I'm going to smell like a little girl." He said and started coughing into his arm. All the more reason for him to wash his hands..

"Better to smell like a girl than have dirty hands and then catch some virus." I argued.

He didn't protest, and squirted a drop of hand sanitizer into his dirty palms. "I'm going to fix this sink once and for all. Why don't you go outside and get some fresh air."

I nodded and took my book of Edgar Allan Poe's writing outside. I sat on the front step. It seemed like an ideal place to sit, it was away from the sun but still comfortable.

I had gotten through a few poems and short stories when I felt breathing down my neck. I jumped and the heavy book went flying into a mud puddle. Travis Stoll picked up my now ruined book and handed it back to me.

"Sorry. You were really into the book.. I didn't want to disturb you." I wanted to scream. I thought I'd gotten rid of the pest, but he still kept coming back!

"Well, you kind of did." I said sourly and ripped by book out of his hands.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "What were you reading?" He asked as if he didn't already see the cover..

"Edgar Allan Poe."

"What story? I've only read the Tell-tale Heart. But it was for school so I don't think that counts. It was some freaky shit! Like the dude thought he'd get away with killing the guy but-"

"I know what happens." I interrupted, feeling bitter about my damaged book. "I was reading Eleanora."

He sat down next to me. "What's it about?"

"I don't think you'd understand it."

He leaned in closer to me. "Try me. Just use easier words."

"Fine." I sighed and gave my own "easy" explanation of the short story. "I don't know some dude," (I tried using his terminology..) "lives with his aunt and cousin in this secluded paradise or something and he like falls in love with his cousin or some shit and then she gets sick and promises he'll never love anyone else, but he does and then she comes back to life and like gives them 'her blessing?'" I said without even taking a breath.

He frowned. "That was the stupidest thing I've ever heard. He says he'll never love anyone else but he goes off and marries some other girl? That's dumb."

"It's not dumb. Maybe if you could actually understand the words in the actual story you'd be able to appreciate great literature." I said with a sly smile.

He shook his head. "No. I still don't like it. If I was 'so in love with you, Katie' I'd never love someone else after."

I didn't say anything and we sort of sat there for a moment just thinking.

"You're so weird." I finally said.

~0~

June 22, 2012

The next day my dad didn't finish fixing the sink.  
I didn't see Travis Stoll.  
I ate some cereal.  
I bought more strawberry hand sanitizer.  
Woot woot livin' it up.

~0~

June 24, 2012

We'd officially been living in the new house for 11 days and since 11 was my dad's favorite number, my dad bought 11 cupcakes. I didn't know how we were going to eat eleven cupcakes, but buying eleven cupcakes was kind of cool.

I ate two cupcakes. My dad ate three. We now had six cupcakes.

"Slow down there, dad." I said as he picked up his fourth cupcake.

He took a bite and put it back down. "I only had 3 and a quarter so you're not allowed to yell at me for having four cupcakes." He said proudly.

"That's still a quarter too many." I said to him. He was getting older and I was starting to worry about his health you know? Heart attacks were common in our family and I didn't want anything to happen to him. He was all I had unless you count my mom. But I didn't even know what she was up to these days. I guess she was on some Mediterranean cruise with her new boyfriend?

"You know you don't have to worry about your old man, Kates. I'll be fine." I gave him a squeeze and headed outside to write.

As much as I loved reading I loved writing. As I sat outside with the summer breeze blowing lightly in my face, inspiration was at it's peak.

Sitting on the steps in front of my house was a dangerous tactic. Sitting outside made myself vulnerable to the neighbor. I wondered why I was out here anyways? No way could I, Katie Gardner, possibly want Travis Stoll to come over? That was completely out of the question.

I was mentally prepared for snarky comments when Travis came over.  
I was definitely not prepared for when Travis came over with a goat on a leash.

"What the hell is that!" I jumped up and pointed and the furry creature. I clutched my notebook to my chest. Anyone who knew me at all, new I was deathly afraid of goats. I was ready to go into hypovolemic shock at any second.

"Keep that thing away from me!" I screeched and jumped up in down. I was almost about to cry.

Connor was also there and whispered to his older brother, "You should have told me she had a goat problem."

"That never ever came up in our few conversations." He replied. "What do we do? I she afraid of Georgia?" He asked Connor. He just shrugged and they watched me panic.

"Yes!" I cried out. "To answer your goddamn question, yes! I am seriously freaked out about this goat!"

If you're wondering why I have a pathetic fear of goats, I'm here to clarify that it was because of of traumatic childhood experience. I mean, I actually have a reason okay.

"But Georgia's not scary." Connor said in a voice only used to talk to animals or babies.

"GEORGIA IS MOST DEFINITELY SCARY."

Connor and Travis Stoll stared at me. Their blue eyes were wide as could be. was it really that shocking that I was afraid of their flipping pet goat!?

"Just get the goat away and nobody gets hurt!" I told them. I was completely serious. Connor pulled the goat away, looking more concerned for Georgia's safety over mine.

Travis brought the goat back forward. "I have a different approach." He offered. "How about you face your phobia instead of forever living in fear, afraid to go out into the world, afraid everyday that you might somehow come across a goat."

"Ok! I'm not that bad!" I replied defensively "And this is not an episode of Fear Factor, Travis!"

"You're that bad." Connor said, which did not help matters.

I wanted so badly for them to get off my property, but they clearly did not get the memo.

"so how about it, Katie?" He mused.

I drew a shaky breath. I'm going to die. I'm literally going to die. This goat is going to kill me.

"A goat once bit my ass."

Travis nodded and encouraged me to continue. "A goat once bit your ass, but you're going to pet the goat because-"

Connor finished for him, "Because you're a badass bitch who isn't afraid of anything." Not exactly how I would put it, but it was good enough for me.

I swore under my breath. How did I get into this anyways? I should have called 911 the minute they stepped on our property.

"Ok." I stepped closer to the devil with fur. "Ok, ok, ok, ok." I decided to do it and face my fear. "A goat once bit my ass, but I'm going to pet it because." I let out a shaky giggle, "because I'm a badass bitch who isn't afraid of anything." and I leaned in and touched the goat.

"Oh my God." I almost fell over.

"You did it!" Travis cheered and started laughing his butt off.

"I TOUCHED A GOAT!" I screamed it at the top of my lungs. I didn't care how weird and wrong it sounded.

"I TOUCHED A FLIPPING GOAT!"

~0~

**Not even remotely close to being ashamed to admit that I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Review because if Katie could face her biggest fear, you can take 2 seconds to write a short review, right?**

**Loooove,**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	4. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: don't hate me! I know it's been way over a month, but at least I updated, right?  
Warning: Stuff is going to go down in this chapter. ;)**

**June 26, 2012**  
"Hey mom." I hadn't called my mom since we moved, but she also hadn't called me. Our relationship these days wasn't very good, but we were still on speaking terms, even if it was once a month.

"Katherine?" She asked as if she couldn't believe it was me calling. My mother was the only one allowed to call me Katherine. She'd wanted me to be named Blake, Auden, or god forbid Frost, like the poets, but thankfully my dad and her agreed on at least one name; Katherine.

I smiled through the phone. I may not get along with her, but it was still great to hear her voice. "Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

"I'm glad you asked, Katherine. I'm wonderful, never been better actually. we just arrived in the island of Santorini this morning. It's beautiful!" My mother then went into a 20 minute speech about how beautiful the island was, but never even bothering to tell me the location of Santorini. Typical of her..

"You should come visit me soon." I said. "I want to show you the new house, I bet you'd like it."

She made a clucking noise. "Oh, I wish I could. but we won't be back until late July, dear."

"Oh. Well I miss you a lot, Mom." My voice cracked. It didn't even sound like my voice. I rarely sounded this vulnerable. My mother may be a bit negligent and distant, but it is very hard to not care for her.

"I miss you too. Well I've got to go now, we've got to go to dinner. Bye, Katherine."

"Bye." It was too late, she'd hung up before I could even say goodbye, before I could tell her I loved her. That's how phone calls with her always went.. She'd never ask me questions about myself when I wanted to tell her about my life and feelings more than anything in the world. I just wanted her to care.

**June 27, 2012**  
My dad finally finished the also said I should go out tonight. I was a bit suspicious since my dad normally wanted me to stay inside with him, but I didn't argue. I guess I'd take the opportunity to check out the library.

**~0~**

The library was smaller than the one I was used to in Manhattan. (Obviously) But it was pretty reasonably sized. It looked like one of those libraries that had the essentials at least. I pulled on the door, but it wouldn't open.

"Shit." I whispered. It was closed. I'd just have to find something else to do..

"You should have checked first before you drove all the way out here." The familiar voice of Travis Stoll called out.

Had he followed me? "You little stalker.." I said as I turned around to see him sitting inside his crappy car Old Bessie. "You followed me?"

He laughed. "I wouldn't call it following. I'd call it being curious."

"It's still stalking." I corrected. "Why are you so obsessed with me?" I asked out of frustration.

Travis started humming a bit of the Mariah Carey song, and I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself Gardner, I'm just bored on a Tuesday night." He motioned for me to come to the car. "I've also got a better way to repay you for the window. Better than my mom's lasagna. But don't worry, it's not another party either." I let out a sigh of relief..

"What could possibly be better than your mom's lasagna?" I asked sarcastically.

"My dad's lasagna."

**~0~**

And somehow I found myself hurled into another one of Travis Stoll's adventures. Believe me, I would never have agreed to come over if my dad hadn't wanted me out of the house. I was just bored, that's all.

"So your dad's lasagna is better than your mom's" I asked as we walked into the Stoll household.

"Way better." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes, which I couldn't help but notice look especially bright in the porch light.

When I walked in, I was overwhelmed with the business going on in his house. Two boys ran in front of us playing tag, one nearly crashing into me.  
"Harry! Watch where you're going!" He shook his head and laughed. "I'll warn you, my house is a bit more loud than yours."

There was a warm smell coming from the kitchen which had to be his dad's lasagna. The kitchen had a friendly feel to it, the walls were painted a dark red which somehow worked in their house. It wasn't very big or small, almost just the right size. The black granite countertops were dirty and needed cleaning, but I assumed they'd fix that after dinner.

Connor sat at the kitchen table drawing or writing something, though I wasn't sure how he could concentrate in the noisy kitchen. Another little boy, this one about two sat on the floor sucking on matchbox car.

"Why's Katie here?" Connor asked, noticing for the first time I was standing in the entryway.

"She's our guest for the night." Travis said and pulled out a chair for me to sit in.

It was weird, but I felt sort of at home despite the fact my home was never close to anything like this. The place just gave off a warm vibe, which was something I was not accustomed to at all.

"Who's Katie?" A woman's voice called from a far off room. I guessed she was Travis's mom. When she entered the crowded and bustling kitchen, you could tell she was pregnant, almost due too. How many kids were in this family? "I have four brothers." He said as if reading my mind.

"And I'm hoping for a girl this time." She said with a laugh and shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you Katie." Up close I could see she had the same smile as her son. That friendly smirk and the same mischievous blue eyes. She looked strikingly like her sons, but she had blonde hair instead of their brown. I assumed they got that trait from their father.

I smiled politely. "You too, Mrs. Stoll."

She winked. "Just call me Jen."

Before I even realized what was going on, I had a plate of hot lasagna in front of me. Which just from the smell, I could tell was better than Mrs. Stoll's.

"It smells good." I said to his dad who was wearing a 'Kiss the chef' apron. Sure enough, Mr. Stoll had brown hair just like the boys. When you start thinking about it, genetics are really weird..

"Thanks, I hope it tastes as good as it smells."

The table was filled up, they had to add another chair since I was here but it seemed like they did that often.

"I hate lasagna." One of the boys grumbled. "Well, I love it." His brother said and punched him in the arm.

Mr. Stoll raised his eyebrows at them. "No fighting at the table remember. There'll be plenty of time to fight after dinner, boys." Fighting was prohibited in this house? I almost laughed. Were families really like this?

Mrs. Stoll, sorry Jen, asked me a few questions about myself. I talked (well about as much as I could over the two arguing boys) about how I lived across the street and that I enjoyed reading and writing, and that I played the saxophone throughout high school instead of sports. Which led to more questions. normally I hated talking about myself, but they seemed like actually okay people to me.

They seemed overall impressed that I was an intelligent girl. I guessed maybe the girl's Travis had brought over in the past weren't as classy as me.

"Well, you're also the prettiest girl Travis has ever brought over." Mr. Stoll said with a smile.

Travis made a sour face. "Ew, Dad that's really creepy. Don't say that." I laughed and blushed a bit.

"C'mon Travis, you can't say I'm wrong though." This made me full out blush. I guess everyone has a lower opinion of themselves than what they actually are. I never thought of myself as pretty, I mean if I didn't have makeup, heaven knows what I would look like.. I was also very overlookable, with basic black hair and brown eyes, not even the kind of brown eyes that are worth looking at.

**~0~**

After dinner, little Harry insisted that he had a piano show to put on. I sat on the couch holding the baby. I flinched every time Travis's shoulder brushed against mine.

I couldn't tell what Harry was playing on the piano. I guessed it was an original piece. I still clapped for him even though it was the worst piano playing performance I'd ever heard in my life.

"Travis plays an instrument." Jen said to me. "Right, sweetie?"

"Uh yeah. I sort of play drums." He shrugged and tapped his foot to the non existent rhythm of Harry's piano playing.

His dad shook his head. "He's actually way better than he lets on."

"Dad." Travis said looking a bit embarrassed since his ears turned scarlet. I smiled since he looked kind of cute with his face flushed like that. Cute? Um, I mean, like it was funny that he was nervous..

The baby pulled at my blue tribal print scarf almost choking me. That was the perfect subject change. "Jeez, Cole doesn't normally try to choke people." He laughed.

"It's alright." I said and took the scarf off. "Go wild kid." I said and gave it to the toddler, who instantly started sucking on it.

**~0~**

"That was actually fun." I said as Travis walked me up to the my door. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

He gave me a wide smile. "Right! You were actually tolerable for once!"

I smacked his arm. "I'm always tolerable."

"coughcough Lies coughcough." We both laughed. This was truthfully the first moment I actually could stand this boy. Maybe there was a hope for a friendship. If he didn't bring goats over and break windows..

"Your family seems really nice." I said randomly.

He leaned against the railing of the stairs. "Really? They're just your average suburban family, you know."

That was probably why I liked them. I'd never known anything but living as an only child, with one parent. Loud wasn't a possible tribute to my lifestyle.

"They might be. But I still liked them. I can't believe you came from that." I poked him square in the chest.

"Same. I still don't know how blessed they are to have such an amazing child like me. For once I agree with you, Gardner." He gave his usual contagious smile. I normally fought the urge to return the smile, but this time I just let it go and laughed.

"It seems pointless for us to stand on your porch for no apparent reason, so I should probably go." He stood close to me and for the first time I realized how tall he was. He had to be almost 6 feet.. "And this is normally the part where I'd kiss you and say 'That was fun we'll have to do it again sometime'. But neither of us feel that way so I'll give you a hug instead because I'm a nice guy like that."

Before I could say that I didn't enjoy hugs. I was pulled into a strong embrace. Then he let go and I could feel a ghost of exactly where his arms had been around me.

I walked into the house, all the lights were off except for the family room. I figured my dad was in their watching sports or reading. I was shocked and completely unprepared to see him against the wall kissing some woman. And it wasn't just kissing, it was seriously strong kissing and groping. I locked eyes with the woman and she pushed him away. "Dad?"

"Oh. um." His face turned bright red. "Hi Katie. I didn't hear you there."

"Clearly." My voice was thick with venom.

He stuttered starting to explain but I just headed up the stairs, locked myself in my room and did something I hadn't done since freshman year when Jake Fields didn't ask me to the dance. I cried.

**~0~**

**Thanks for reading! Please, please, please leave me a review! I need to know if anyone still cares about this since I basically abandoned it. But it's summer and I'm back! Plus, The Fault in Our Stars movie comes out today so yay. **

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	5. Hilary Duff is Dead

**I'M BACK FOR GOOD BECAUSE I'VE FINISHED LIKE MOST OF THIS FANFIC. I JUST HAVE TO REMEMBER TO POST IT! **

**Chapter 5**

**Later that Night of June 27, 2012**

All my life I'd tried to be strong and not let anything get to me. It was second nature growing up in a home like I did. With my mom leaving and all… My mom already never called me, never asked how I was, and didn't care about me. The last thing I needed was for my dad to forget about me too. My dad, the only family I had..

I cried out loud sobs that I'd held in for years. It felt good to finally let out the exasperation out. If my dad was wise, he wouldn't head up the stairs. He wouldn't open my door. He wouldn't talk to me. I know I was overreacting.. But I had a right to.

There was a tapping noise at my window. Two more stones hit the window. Not enough force to break it like the baseball, but enough to capture my attention.

I looked down. As expected Travis Stoll was throwing rocks at my window. I unlatched it and let the summer air waft into my room. "What?" I asked, my voice raspy from crying.

"Gardner! I can hear your crying from down the block. Did your cat die?" He shouted up at me, his hands cupped around his mouth to increase the loudness.

I blew my nose before answering.. "No. It's nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing!" He was closer to the house now. Eying the trellis up and down. "You sound like you just watched Titanic and that movie is hours long so I know you did not just watch the Titanic in the 5 minutes I left you alone."

I laughed. Who was this boy? "Ok, maybe it's not nothing.. But it still doesn't concern you!"

"I'm afraid it does.." He said as he started climbing up the trellis.

"Travis! Get down, you're going to fall. Just, don't come up. Please." Of course he ignored me and continued to climb until he reached my window and I had no choice but to help him through it.

"Thanks, Winifred." He smiled at me and I noticed how his teeth were crooked. "You're so not welcome."

He stood up and inspected my room, making me feel exposed. My room was the key to me. It spilled everything about me. If he found my writing journals..

"Well that was my ab workout for the day." He said regarding his climb up to my room.

I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed. That was not an invitation for him to sit down next me, but Travis took it as it was. "You can leave now."

"But I just got here." He looked around. 'And may I say that I'm loving the pink walls and Disney posters. Didn't know you were that kind of girl." He teased.

I poked him in the ribs. "Seriously, shut up. Those were from my mom." Just saying her name raised a lump in my throat.

"I'm guessing the Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy posters aren't?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I bought those myself." I was feeling flustered that he was commenting on everything in my room. He knew just how to make me uncomfortable.

He nodded. "I have to say, I'm impressed with your music taste. I expected something more along the lines of One Direction and Hilary Duff."

"I actually do like One Direction." He made a disgusted face. "But as for Hilary Duff.." I let out a small laugh. "Who even is she? Did she like die? I haven't heard any of her stuff since Lizzie Mcguire."

He leaned closer to me, making my mattress squeak. "I didn't make the treacherous climb into your room to talk about Hilary Duff.." I gulped. I didn't want to talk about it, couldn't he see that.

"I just want to make sure you're ok. I kind of figured out what happened. A lady came out of your house.." He said quietly.

The lump in my throat was back. "Yeah. I guess he has a new girlfriend."

"How do feel about that?" He asked me and I wanted to say something about how it wasn't cool to try and be Dr. Phil,. But for some unknown reason I answered.

"He's going to forget about me. Just like my mom did." The last part was barely audible. I couldn't even speak without crying and I sure as hell did not want to cry in front of Travis, knowing that I'd never hear the end of it if I did.

"I know how you feel." He said.

"No you don't." I backed away from him. "I saw what your house is like! Your family is perfect." I put my face in my hands.

"It's not perfect.." I found that hard to believe. "Mark isn't my dad. He married my mom when I was 14. Before, I lived alone with my mom and I sort of raised the boys." He shared. "It was hard when she met Mark, but everything worked out. My mom didn't forget about me. If anything, it brought us closer." He shared.

It must have taken a lot to confide in me. We barely knew each other. We met what, two weeks ago? "I'm sorry." I mumbled to him.

Travis pulled me into a hug and for once I let him. I didn't care who was on the other end of the hug, I just wanted to be held. "I swear to you Katie, your dad loves you. He'd never leave you."

I looked up at him. His blue eyes bore into my hazel. I felt weak and pathetic. I was too tired for a sarcastic comment. I had nothing to say accept a measly, "Thanks, Travis." And then Travis Stoll kissed me. On the lips.

I was shocked for a moment. And then I pushed him away. I was not into Travis like that.

Then I slapped him.. I probably shouldn't have done that.. But it was needed. I think?

**SHIT JUST GOT REEEEALLLS.**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


	6. Poisoned Lemonade

**disclaimer: Yeah I'm not Rick, ok?**  
**Thanks for clicking on this, I love you.**

**Chapter 6**

**June 28, 2012**

I wished I could erase everything that happened yesterday. Well, at least the part where I found my dad with a woman and Travis Stoll kissing me. I purposely slept in till 11 AM this morning just to avoid seeing my father. Let me tell you, sleeping in is not something Katie's do often. Katie's like getting up at the crack of dawn. Katie's like routine.

I couldn't keep up the act any longer so I eventually forced myself out of my bed, and down the stairs. I saw Dad at the table, a newspaper in his hands, glasses on. I scurried by quickly and tried to avoid all eye contact. He said nothing.

I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet. I also dropped that bowl, making a loud clanging noise when it hit the floor. I mumbled a swear word under my breath. My cover was blown. I just really did not need this conversation right now.

He didn't come into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief and finished pouring myself a bowl of Raisin Bran. (shut up, I know it's an old person's cereal.) Still no Dad. Now, I was getting a bit anxious. When was he going to talk to me?

I took the chance and sat down at the table. My dad didn't even look up from the newspaper. Did he realize I was here? I purposely ate my cereal as loud as I could. I chewed with my mouth open, which I knew was a pet peeve of his. If that didn't make him say something, I don't know what will.

"Can you not?" He asked me, breaking the silence. He didn't even look up.

"Dad!" I croaked, 'Please, just look at me!"

At least that got to him. He looked at me. I figured that he probably didn't want to acknowledge it any more than I did.

"I'm sorry, Katie. I should have told you I was seeing someone. It was wrong of me to keep it from you."

It was wrong of him. It did sting. But, I was wrong too. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. As much I wanted to say I was sorry too, I couldn't.

I nodded and continued to eat my cereal. Quietly this time.

**~0~**

**June 29, 2012**

It wasn't a typical day until Travis Stoll rang my doorbell. I trudged to the door, debating whether or not to open it. It was another conversation I didn't want to have. I also looked like a homeless man. It's not like I aim to impress him, but I got to have a little self respect, right?

I ignored the 'Hello' and went directly to the point. "What do you want?"

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. They didn't look store bought, so I safely assumed he picked them from his mom's garden. "I came to say I was sorry."

"Oh." I took the flowers. What was I going to say to that? "They're really pretty." I said, dodging the part where I reassure him that it's okay like I was in gym class.

"I was way out of line last night. You just looked so.. helpless." He said. I found that comment pretty irritating. Helpless? I'd just seen my dad.. Actually, don't even want to think about it..

He must have read my expression, "No, no. Helpless is the wrong word! I meant to say upset."

It still wasn't any better. "It's whatever, okay." Just as I was about to close the door, my dad walked up behind me and saw the flowers I was holding. Perfect timing, as usual..

"Flowers? What's going on, here?" He asked with a smile. The smile seemed completely out of place next to mine and Travis's expressions.

Ugh, did my dad always have to show up at the worst moments? "Nothing…. Travis was just leaving." I gave him a look, but of course Travis Stoll did not leave. Travis Stoll entered my house.

God… Why don't you just take your shoes off and make yourself at home?

"Really? I was actually hoping for some help with fixing up my car." My dad said, cracking open a soda.

Travis beamed, "I'd love to help, Mr. Gardner." He winked at me. Ugh.

"Travis, I'm sure you have better things to do.. Like fixing your own car?" I offered hopefully. His car really did need fixing up to be honest.

He shrugged and replied, "Nah, it's so much more fun when the car you're fixing isn't your own."

My dad lead Travis into the garage and started talking about the car. it was a ramble of words I didn't understand. "I'd do it myself but, my back has been acting up lately." He told Travis. "You take a look at the car, I'll be.. Doing dishes." Which probably meant watching sports.

I pulled my dad away. "Dad, if you love me and want me to forgive you for what happened yesterday, do not let Travis Stoll work on your car. Please."

My dad let out a hearty laugh, which lead to some coughs.. "Kates, come on. I need a young guy to help me out. He's perfect for the job! Plus, I think he likes you." my dad nudged me in the side.

I fought the urge to vomit. "Dad please.."

"Hey, if i can find someone, you can too."

I wanted to tell him that i wasn't okay with him talking about his "girlfriend" out loud. I bit my tongue.

My dad was right.. Travis did like me. Otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me. boys rarely liked me. And, if they did, they never showed it the way Travis did. Unfortunately, the feeling was not mutual. I just could not feel that way about Travis. Maybe he was funny, but he was also annoying. He was cute, but not hot. He was caring, but too persistent. For every perk, I found a flaw. Above all, I was completely confused of my feelings for Travis Stoll. I didn't know how to feel at all.

**~0~**

**June 30, 2012**

Travis came over at exactly the time my dad wanted. Weird. I didn't think he was the on time type.

"Morning." He said to me while eating a granola bar. He had popped out underneath the car and scared me half to death.

"Honey, could you make Travis some lemonade?" My dad called as I walked inside. I had been at the library all morning and made a friend with one of the volunteers. Her name was Annabeth, and she was totally cool and into books and learning like me.

"Sure." I said, not even really caring. I liked making lemonade. And if i could get some too, I was totally down for the job.

After finishing I brought a glass to Travis. He gave me a questioning look, "You didn't poison it, right?"

"God.. You're annoying, but not enough that I would poison you!" I said, rolling my eyes.

I turned to leave, but Travis touched my wrist and pulled me back.

"Stay." He had a small grin on his face. "I need to company."

I hesitated before giving my answer. Did I want to stay? Somehow I was hoping he would tell me to stay.. I had wanted this to happen..

"Um.. O-okay." I sat down on a cardboard box and picked at my blue nail polish. Hopefully the box was sturdy enough to hold my weight.

"What have you been up to all day?" He asked me.

It felt weird making small talk with him. Were we going to have a slightly serious conversation? "I've been at the library. I made a friend today." I said, since I was truly proud of my accomplishment. Maybe I wouldn't start next year off completely alone.

"Who? Maybe I know them." He replied and started tinkering on the car again.

"Annabeth Chase."

There was a loud clang as he dropped the wrench. He bent down to pick it up and I could see his boxers. They were camoflauge. "Oh yeah, I know her. She dates my friend Percy, the guy you met at the party."

I nodded in understanding. Eventually our conversation turned to the weather and school. Travis gave me the low down on what to do at Thomas Jefferson High. He told me which teachers were asses, the kids to avoid, the bathrooms to use and all about which lunches to get.

"Make sure that whatever you do, never, ever get a sloppy joe."

His face was so serious I couldn't help but laugh. "Why?"

He shuddered. "The most disgusting things ever. There's grizzle and shit in them. I swear it's made out of the garbage." This caused me to full out cackle.

"Damn your laugh is loud." He commented.

Hypocrite.. had he ever heard his laugh before? he sounded like a school girl. "Oh my god! Your laugh is even worse!"

"Whatever.." He said with a laugh. He began working underneath the car, so all I could see was his fluffy light brown hair and red bandana.

**Heyyy it's been a while, hopefully people are still reading :)**

**~*DEDEBUG9*~**


End file.
